May The Games Bring Us Back Together
by Wannietang
Summary: Faye Lewis's life turns up side down when her name is chosen to compete in the 74th Hunger Games but it gets worst when she founds out her old friends from District Two are competing too. It makes things harder for her especially with the boy. Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1 edited

Chapter 1

"Faye Lewis"

This was the first time when this girl, Faye Lewis wished her name was never called. Her body was like stone and eyes wider than ever. She didn't know how the breath or move. The day her nightmares came true… her name being chosen to compete in the 74th annual Hunger Games. One of her friends, Adara Black gave her a push towards the stage before the Peacekeepers would come and drag her up there themselves. Faye made her way up the steps to the escort of District Four, Serenity Fitzgerald who took Faye's hand and pulled her to stand next to her.

"Now for the boys." Serenity said stick her perfectly painted teal nails into the reaping bowl of names. Faye looked at the reaping bowl with the girl's names in the district and out of the many names that were in there, Faye's name was called.

"Ezio Delmore" Serenity said which snapped Faye out of her thoughts as a boy in the crowd came up to stage with the same expression as Faye had. He wasn't that tall but taller than her, he had red hair and brown eyes then she realized he was her classmate, the boy who had a crush on her friend, Adara.

"Here you have it, your District Four tributes Faye Lewis and Ezio Delmore." Serenity said happily and clapped as everyone crowd clapped slowly. The tributes turned to each other and shook hands calmly.

"Now, I must ask if there are any volunteers?" she asked and as much as Faye and Ezio prayed someone would speak up, there was nothing but silence.

"Alright then. Happy Hunger Games! May The Odds Ever Be In Your Favor." she finished and ushered the tributes into the town hall. Peacekeepers then escorted them to different rooms where they would say their goodbyes to their love ones. Faye waited patiently in one of the rooms basically called an office. The door opened and her family came in.

"Five minutes." said the Peacekeeper who slammed the door.

Faye's mother threw her arms around her daughter and started to cry. Her father stood there holding Faye's little sister Flora who was only five year old in his arms. Then there was Beck her twelve year old brother looking petrified.

"Honey, I'm so sorry!" her mother cried as her father put a hand on her mother's shoulder as she pulled away.

"If I don't come back - " Faye began

"No, don't say that Faye! You are coming back because I'm not losing another child to these barbaric Games." her father cut in. That was what he said the last time when the family was in this situation eight years ago.

"Dad but- " she sighed

"No buts, my little girl is coming home to us." he said as she hugged her father probably for the last time.

"Hey, Flora." she said as the little girl in her father's arms, wrapped her little arms around her big sister's neck.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about me, I will be back soon. Remember I love you, ok?" Faye said softly to Flora as the little girl sobbed into Faye's shoulder and nodded her head in response.

"Faye, I'm scared… I'm scared that I won't see again." Flora mumbled.

"Don't be because as along as you wear the locket I gave you today, I will always be with you. Hey, your going to be a big sister soon and you're going to be a role model like I'm for you." Faye said as she stroke Flora's hair. Then Faye past her little sister back to her father and turned to Beck. Her little brother jumped right into Faye's arms…

"Please don't go." he cried hugging his big sister tightly.

"I have to. I don't have a choice." Faye choked holding her brother tightly against her.

"Then fight. You have to win." he argued and she nodded.

"I need you to be strong. Worst comes to worst you will be the eldest so I need you take care of Flora and the new baby because they will need you in the future. I love you Beck, please promise me to keep living your life to the fullest." she said kissing his forehead.

"I promise." he whispered as he pulled away. Faye hugged her family again before the Peacekeepers came in and dragged them out as she yell "I love you all" to them as the door snapped closed. A few moments later Faye's friends Adara and Cleo Summers came in and hugged her all at once.

"We want you to know that we will be thinking about you and cheering for you during the Games." Adara cried as both her and Cleo pulled away from Faye.

"Please try to win and come back soon." Cleo said wiping tears away with the sleeve of her dress shirt.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm really happy that we all became friends." Faye chocked out running her fingers though her dark brunette hair.

"How are you doing?" Adara asked rubbing her nose.

"Not so great… well on the bright side I haven't vomited yet. Scared mostly." Faye replied voice shaking.

"Do you think they might - " Cleo began

"I don't know. I really hope not." Faye cut in as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Has 'she' said anything about what has been going on?" Adara asked curiously

"Only that they have to be tested if they want to be pick which was in her last letter. Which I received this morning." Faye answered

"So you won't find out until on the train then?" Cleo asked and Faye nodded.

"Are you going to see Ezio, Adara?" Faye asked changing topics. Adara's face went red as she nodded her head and Faye and Cleo gasped.

"Not what you people think. I think it would help if I paid him a last visit before he goes." Adara said shyly turning her face away from the other girls.

"Last visit? Have you been seeing him before?" Cleo asked raising an eyebrow curiously. Adara started stuttering as Faye and Cleo's eyes widen.

"Adara Elizabeth Black, have you been seeing this boy?" Faye asked shockingly and Adara nodded.

"For how long?" she asked smirking

"A couple of weeks." Adara replied sheepily.

"Well that crush was something more than we thought, didn't we Faye?" Cleo said tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, well odds are not really in our favor today… so this is it I guess." Adara said as Faye hugged her who cried into Faye's arms.

"I'm sorry." Faye whispered as Cleo stroked Adara's blonde hair.

"We don't have much time left but I love you guys, please take care of yourselves. I ask for one thing…" Faye said quickly looking at the clock.

"What?" both Adara and Cleo said at the same time.

"Look after Flora for me because she could really use you guys and besides she thinks of you guys as her big sisters." Faye said finally as the door opened and both girls nodded when the Peacekeepers pulled them out.

Faye paced the room until the Peacekeepers came in to escort her out to the carriage that would take her, Ezio, and Serenity to the train. On the ride to train station, Serenity kept talking about how everything in the Capitol was glorious. Everything was going to be wonderful and that things will probably feel different for a little while. Most of the time both Faye and Ezio took turns replying and nodded but didn't really cared what the Capitol had to offer.

The silver train came into view as the carriage stopped right in front of it. The tributes boarded the train as Serenity lead the way.

"So this is where we will be eating. As the bedrooms… follow me." she said walking though one door, which open automatically leading into a corridor.

"Continuing down, the left door is yours Ezio and right door is yours Faye." Serenity said gesturing to the far doors down the corridor.

"Your mentor and I will be down on the other end of the train." she said leading the tributes back to the eating area.

"Now, why do you two both sit down and I will get Finnick." she said leaving though another door as the tributes sat down slowly.

"So have you met him?" Ezio said, as Faye shook her head 'no'.

"I thought we would be getting more mentors than just him." he said scratched his head nervously.

"Well, hello my tributes." said Finnick who waltzed into the room with opened arms.

"Finnick Odair. Your mentor for this year." he said with a bow and shook each of his tributes hands.

"Now before we talk about strategy for the Games, lets see the competitions." he said taking a sit and gesturing to the television as he turned it on.

"I'm going to start with District One and Two first because they are the really deal." he said

The reaping for District One started as the escort for the district came up to the microphone to start the introduction. He then went to the reaping bowl for the girls and pulled out a slip…

"Glimmer Villarreal." he called then a tall blonde girl from the crowd walk onto the stage with her head held high. Faye tilted her head as she tried to read this girl and all she got was bitch written all over the girl. Then the boys were next…

"Marvel Ayers." Then a boy came up to the stage with the same attitude as the girl.

"Note: District One always takes pride in competing in the Games." Finnick said as the reaping for District Two came on next. At this point, Faye was lightly biting her nails and Ezio noticed but didn't say anything. He didn't know that most of the people's names in the reaping she knew. Like District One the introduction were the same for Two. The escort put his hand into the bowl and picks out a name…

"Sylvia Pace." Before Faye could let out a sigh of relief someone called…

"I volunteer as tribute." said a girl with dark hair and Faye's eyes widen.

"And your name miss?" said the escort

"Clove Faulkner." both her and Faye said at the same time. Then Finnick and Ezio looked at her.

"You know her?" Finnick asked as Faye nodded slowly staring at the screen as the escort called for the boy tribute…

"Rex Vinson." Like before there was another person who called to volunteer and Faye knew who it was before the name was even announced because right then she got up and walked towards her room in disappointment as the volunteer's name was revealed…

"Cato Reyes."

May The Odds Ever Be In Your Favor

**Edited**


	2. Chapter 2 edited

Chapter 2

*The Evening Before The Reaping*

"Here is a toast to what might be the last drink before one of us is shipped off to the Capitol." Adara said raising her beer bottle as both Cleo and Faye did the same.

"May The Odds Ever Be In Our Favor." Cleo said as her and the other girls took a sip.

This was a tradition the trio had before the day of the Reaping, it was to spend the whole day together at the beach and drink to their hearts content. Adara Black, age seventeen, blonde hair and light green eyes is your average normal girl who is very outgoing and caring person you would ever meet. Cleo Summers, also seventeen, chestnut brown hair and blue green eyes who is very bright and very funny. Finally, Faye Lewis, age eighteen, dark brunette hair and dark brown eyes who is always to herself and quiet.

Faye was different from theses girls because she wasn't from District Four… she was from District Two. District Two is in charge of masonry and also a production of weapons the Capitol uses. The tributes for District Two are trained for the games before they are eligible to enter and those who represent are often volunteers. Faye was definitely trained since she was five years old until the age of ten. Then she had to move to Four.

Moving to District Four was something she didn't want but it was for her and her family's sake because eight years ago was the 66th annual Hunger Games when her older brother, Bran Lewis's name was called to represent District Two. He was eighteen and had been training since he was also five, but that training wasn't enough to save him in the arena. Bran was so close at the end but yet so far from winning, it broke their parent's hearts knowing that their son would never come back to them. Faye couldn't go back to the Training Center anymore knowing that her brother wouldn't be there with her. Everything was too much for the family, so Faye's father asked to transfer his job to District Four. Few days later, Faye left everything behind but was still in contact with her best friend Clove Faulkner but she never said goodbye to her other best friend Cato Reyes.

"I say if Faye survives her last year in the Reaping then odds are definitely in her favor." Adara said throw more wood into the fire.

"Oh that's right, you guys still have one more year to get though." Faye replied taking another sip.

"Yeah and next year is the Quarter Quell." Cleo sighed as Adara groaned in frustration.

"There is no end to this!" Adara cried out to the ocean.

"Well, seventy-four years and you would have thought the Capitol would run out of ideas to kill us." Faye said playing with her hair.

"I think it has gotten more intense over the past years." Cleo whispered staring into the fire.

"Dying at such a young age seems more intense." Faye said

"At least you would have a beautiful corpse though not wrinkly or old." Adara replied

"What's beautiful about being covered in blood and disfigured?" Faye asked giving her friend a confused look, which was the same look as Cleo's.

"I don't know, if I was in the arena that would probably be on my mind aside from trying to kill everyone." Adara answered sheepily as the other girls shook their heads.

"If I didn't think it was true, I probably say you're mad." Cleo said sighing as Adara shrugged.

"Hey guys, hate to be a buzz kill but I promise my mom I wouldn't come home late." Faye said drinking the rest of her beer and started grabbing her belongings.

"But we thought you were going to sleepover tonight." Adara said

"Sorry, tomorrow is Beck's first time in the Reaping so I have to make sure he is ok before he goes to bed and be there for him in the morning before leaving." Faye answered

"Ok, we'll meet you at the reaping." Cleo replied as Faye waved goodbye to them.

Walking from the beach back home was something Faye like especially when it gives her time alone to just think. Her mind was racing about tomorrow and it was nightmare of hers to be chosen. Like most people, she was scared and nervous. She only wants to know if Clove and Cato will be volunteering, knowing this is also their last year to compete. Knowing those two, they probably do anything to be in the Games.

Once Faye made it home, her parents were waiting for her in the living room.

"Faye, honey we have some news we want to tell you." her father said as Faye sat down next to her mother.

"About?" she asked cautiously

"This may come as a shock…." her mother began calmly looking her daughter in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." her mother said slowly as Faye's eyes widen with a smile.

"That's amazing! I'm happy for you two." Faye said hugging her parents.

"Well that was the reaction we were hoping for." her father said chuckling

"Did you tell Beck and Flora?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no but we plan on telling them tomorrow morning before the reaping." her mother replied.

"I'm happy that you told me first." Faye said cheekily

"There is one more thing… tomorrow… uh - "

"I know." she answered before the talk of her deceased brother started.

"Beck will need you so you better go see him." her father said as Faye nodded and started to get up.

"And Faye, use mouthwash we can smell the beer in your breath." he said as her face when red of embarrassment as she ran up the stairs.

Before she went to see Beck, she decided to take a shower and brush her teeth. It was refreshing to wash the sand out of her hair. Honestly, she really like water, fresh or salt because it washes all the stress and problems away. By the time she done, the smell of cherry blossoms came off her skin.

"Hey, Beck." she said walking into her brother's room who was staring at the ceiling.

"Did mom and dad put you up to this?" he asked as Faye lay next to him.

"Yes and no." she answered as he looked at her with a confused look.

"Which one is it then? he asked

"Yes they did but they implied it." she replied as he sighed.

"Nervous?" she asked nudging his arm.

"Yea, you?"

"More than ever."

"Really? Is it because of 'them'?"

"Yea and that it's my last year."

"You should be happy that its your last year because then you won't have to go though the reaping ever again."

"Doesn't mean my name won't get pick."

"I hope I don't but what if I do? I can't fight and I don't think I can take someone's life either." he cried

"Don't worry, if you do get pick I will volunteer to go in with you and make sure to protect you." she

"I don't want you to do that especially if that means mom and dad might loss two more of their children."

He was right; their parents didn't need that and especially with new baby on the way, mom doesn't need that stress or pain.

"Ok, that's true but it's your first year so there is nothing to worry about." Faye said

" 'Doesn't mean my name won't get pick.' " Beck quoted as Faye elbow him in the side as he laughed.

As the night went, Beck eventually fell asleep and Faye kissed his forehead before heading to her own bed. Once her head hit the pillow she fell into deep sleep… she dreamed about tomorrow. Standing with Adara and Cleo as she looked for Beck on the other side. As Serenity Fitzgerald came up to the microphone…

"Welcome the annual 74th Hunger Games! The time has come to pick one young man and woman to compete in this year's Hunger Games. Shall we begin? Ladies first." Serenity made her way to the reaping bowl filled with the girl's names as Faye finally found her brother who gives her the thumbs up. Once Faye turned back to Serenity she had a slip of paper, which made her stomach turn. As she begins to unfold the paper, Faye had a feeling whose name is on the paper as her eyes widen. When Serenity looked to the crowd, she said

"Faye Lewis."

Faye woke up from the dream as she began to start breathing rapidly. She was sweating and she tried to slow down her heart rate. It was the same nightmare again, but it felt so real every time the actually day came. She looked at her clock, 9:30 and the reaping is in a hour and half hour so she jumped in the shower quickly. Changed into her nice clothes; white dress shirt and black pencil skirt, threw her hair into a ponytail and put on her golden heart locket she got a long time ago, then made her way to the kitchen where her family was beginning to eat breakfast.

"Morning." she mumbled softly as she sat down next to Flora who was eating cereal.

"Good morning, you look beautiful." her father said

"Thanks." she replied while spooning eggs and bacon onto her plate.

"This came letter came in for you." he said passing her the letter as she took it from him.

Faye recognized the handwriting admittedly, Clove... so she opened the letter...

Faye,

I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I have been training for the games and you know I really want to represent District Two. Anyway the day before the reaping, someone is going to come in and pick two tributes to volunteer, it's like a test. I'm nervous and excited but I can't wait to show them my skills. Yes, Cato is also working really hard as I am too. The both of us really want this plus we can work together fine so District Two has it in the bag if they pick us. Aside from that, I hope everything is good in District Four for you. I know its going to be hard when the day comes but remember its your last year so lets cross our fingers and hope for the best. Can't wait to hear from you.

~Clove

P.S. May The Odds Ever Be In Our Favor

Faye put the letter away and sighed... Clove didn't understand that only one can won but she was hoping for the best.

"Since we are all here together, Beck… Flora we have some news." their mother said with the same tone that she use when she told Faye the news.

When Beck and Flora looked up, their mother said it as their eyes widen.

"Another baby." Flora giggled smiling as their mother nodded.

"What?! I'm shocked and angry that you didn't tell me sooner but I can't… because I'm really… really happy for you guys." Beck complained as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, its good that everyone has the same feeling. So Beck, once you're done go put your nice clothes on." his mother said happily as Beck nodded and went to go change.

"Well, that went really well darling." their father whispered to his wife.

"Yes it did. Oh and Faye can you help Flora get dress too while I clean up here." her mother said as Faye swallowed her last bite and nodded.

Her and Flora went to Flora's bedroom, which was small and pink everywhere.

"Here put this white dress on." Faye said handing Flora the dress.

"Faye, what's going to happen today?" she asked pulling the dress over her head as Faye sat on the bed.

"Beck and I are going to be in the Reaping to see if we will be in the Hunger Games this year." Faye replied choosing her words wisely.

"If you go?" she asked

"Then I go."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know, Flora." Faye sighed as Flora crawled into her lap.

"But we hope I don't have to like before. But if I do… I want you to have this." Faye said as she reached into her shirt and took the locket off. She then puts it on Flora.

"There is nothing in it but you can put a picture in whenever you want. Just remember as long as you wear this locket and no matter how far I am, I will always be with you and love you. Always." Faye said as she hugged Flora who nodded her head.

They stayed like that for a few more moments until their mother came in.

"Beck is waiting for you, Faye." she said and Faye got up and placed Flora on her feet who then ran out of the room.

"Faye, I love you." her mother said as she wrapped her arms around Faye and she did the same.

"I love you, too." Faye replied letting go and then making her way downstairs to see Beck and her father.

"We will see you two there." their father said as he hugged each of his children.

"I love you both very much." he said as they replied back.

Finally, both Faye and Beck made their way down to the Town Square together. Walking side by side as both stared straight ahead. The silence surrounded them until they were near the square and that's when Beck stopped.

"Beck, everything ok?" Faye asked kneeling to his level and putting her hands on his shoulder.

"This is it, Faye." he whispered to her as she nodded and helped guide him to the check in.

The Peacekeeper pricked their fingers for blood, which was standard procedure. Then both brother and sister walked into the crowd…

"I have to go with the girls. I'll see afterwards." Faye said to her brother who nodded.

"Whatever happens today, we stay strong for the other, deal?" he said holding out his hand.

"Deal." she said shaking his hand as she pulled him into a hug. They both said I love you to each other before departing.

Faye looked for her friends in crowd, eventually found them and went to stand next to Adara.

"Hey, guys." she said to them

"Hey." Adara and Cleo said at the same time.

There wasn't much to say but they held each other hands as the reaping started to begin.

"Welcome, welcome the annual 74th Hunger Games! May The Odds Ever Be In Your Favor!" Serenity Fitzgerald said into the microphone.

"The time has come to pick one young man and woman to compete in this year's Hunger Games. Shall we begin? Ladies first…" she said and then started making her way to the reaping bowl.

Standing in front of it, she lifts one hand, and puts it in to the bowl. Finally, she pulls one slip of paper out and brings it to the microphone. The girls squeeze each other's hands very tightly and their bodies tensed up. This time Faye wasn't sure what to think as her eyes fell onto her brother who gives her the thumbs up just like in her dream. As Faye turned her attention back to Serenity who was unfolding the paper… her stomach turned.

"And our woman tribute is…" Serenity begins as Faye closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

"Faye Lewis."


	3. Chapter 3 edited

Chapter 3

***Now Back On The Train***

"Damnit!" Faye yelled slamming the door to her room. She went and sat on her bed as she ran her fingers thought her hair.

"Why am I not surprised?" she whispered to herself as laid back onto the sheets.

At this point, she had no idea of what she is going to do during the games. Everything is so messed up its not even funny anymore. Her old friends and her are competing in the games to the death where only one comes out. They don't know that Faye was chosen until they see the recaps of the reaping in District Four, she wondering what they will think after seeing it.

There was a knock on her door as someone came in…

"I take it you know them." Finnick said taking a sit next to Faye on the bed who sat up to look at her mentor. She now understood why he was popular because he was handsome and tall with tan skin, bronze hair, and stunning sea-green eyes, which makes sense why he has many lovers in the Capitol, but none he struck with for long.

"Yes, I know them." she replied

"Please do tell." he said nonchalantly leaning back on his arms.

Faye didn't really want to tell him her story because honestly he is a complete stranger to her and it was too personal.

"Uh..." she mumbled…

"You can gave me the short version." he said as she hesitated at first.

"Eight years ago I moved from District Two to District Four. Clove and Cato were my best friends back when I lived in District Two." she answered slowly

"I had a feeling you weren't from four but then again I would never guessed you were from two either." he replied

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because you have a more natural feeling than the people from two and four. Granted four is knew for good looking people, not saying you're not pretty because you are but your different." he said honestly which made Faye think about his words.

She knew she was different but Finnick made seem like she was more different than usually.

"What is your definition of different?" she asked

"There is no one I can really compare you to or I never met someone like you." he answered.

Faye didn't know if she should take it as a comment or something else all together but it made her wonder.

"Come on, we still have more recaps to watch besides there probably won't be anyone else you will know." he said dragging her out of the room and back to the television where Ezio was waiting patiently.

"Everything all right?" he asked as Faye nodded while Finnick started the next recap of the reaping at District Three.

Reaping after reaping it was all too the same, same feelings, emotion and purpose. Their mentor pointed out as much as possible about their competition. Finally, the last reaping was District Twelve…

"Primrose Everdeen." said Effie Trinket the escort of district twelve. Then a blonde little girl started walking up to the stage. She was young and Faye felt sympathy for the girl because she was probably the same age as Beck. This must be her first year, Faye thought… then another girl came out of the crowd, which made Faye lean forward.

"Prim….Prim!" yelled the girl as Peacekeepers came and grabbed her arm as the blonde girl looked back.

"Wait, I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" the girl yelled as the Peacekeepers released her then she ran to the little girl. Faye brought her hand to her mouth as the others in the room had the same look on their face.

"That's new." said Finnick softly and he was right.

"They have to be sisters." Ezio said.

Prim was shaking her head and saying 'no' as an older boy came to takes her away as the girl who volunteered went up to the stage. Her name was Katniss Everdeen and Ezio was right that the girls were sisters. Faye felt even more sad for them knowing that District Twelve suffers more than any other district because of the food shortage.

Then finally, the boy tribute was Peeta Mellark and that was the end of the reaping.

All the them Faye, Ezio, and Finnick were speechless, District Twelve had their first volunteer ever, and mostly when someone volunteer it's because they want to compete like District Two but this is different. Katniss volunteered for her sister and Faye respect that because she understands.

"Well, I was going to say twelve wouldn't be an problem but…" Finnick began but Faye cut in

"She fighting for her sister… that is her motivation." she said and Finnick nodded.

"Well, everyone motivation is for their loved ones." Ezio said

"But that right there gives her sponsors, something personal like that gives her an advantage." Faye argued

"For me, I can't kill her especially knowing that she has a little sister that she loves back home because I can relate." she continued.

"Then we better make sure someone else does. Right now we should talk about what you two can bring to the table. Your skills and mind." Finnick said.

"I can run pretty fast, good aim, and can fish." Ezio said as Finnick nodded his head then turned to Faye.

"You probably know that in District Two people train at a young age for games. Before I moved, I trained since I was five until I was ten giving me five years of training. So the past eight years I been doing archery, knife throwing, and martial arts but nothing big just something to keep me busy." she answered.

"That's impressive." Finnick said.

"Wait, you were born in District Two?" Ezio interrupted.

"I'm guessing you don't know, so I will leave you two to talk while I go get Serenity for dinner." Finnick said awkwardly as he got up and left.

"Explain." Ezio demanded as Faye frowned at him.

"Not much to explain, you know I moved to District Four eight years ago." she said

"Yes but I didn't think you were from District Two." he argued

"Ok, I am from District Two no big deal." she shrugged.

"It is a big deal, Faye. Out of all the other districts, District Two would have been my last guess. Which now, explains why you knew those tributes from that district." he said hotly as she sighed.

"Look, I'm not like those people and besides so what if I know them it doesn't change the fact that all of us will be killing each other in the arena."

"You're not going to kill them, even if it means risking your own life. In a way you would probably save them if you had the chance." he countered

"I can't save anyone if I can't save myself first. Lets remember only one of us is coming out." she solemnly.

"I'm saying, you know them more than your saying. Be honest what are they to you?" he asked

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Or else you wouldn't have left the room like that."

Faye stared hard at Ezio as he just raised an eyebrow showing that he was on to her. She looked away shaking her head as he smirked and chuckled.

"I'm putting money down that the girl was your best friend and so was that the boy but he was more than friend." he said leaning back in his seat as Faye crossed her arms.

"You would only get half of your money because my relationship with Cato never crossed that border line." she replied plainly.

Faye and Cato were only friends from what she thought but then again she wouldn't have known at the age of ten. From all the times she could think of, there was nothing more then two friends who cared for one another and enjoy each others company. For all she knew, Cato could have like her but she wouldn't have noticed.

"Whatever, you say Faye." Ezio said rolling his eyes as she glared at him.

"So dinner is ready to be serve." Serenity said coming into the room followed by Finnick.

Dinner was different for Faye and Ezio because there was a lot of the food, most they heard of and others they never ate before. There were so much that everyone was full and tried.

"Excuse me, I'm done so I think I'm just going to ahead to bed… been a long day." Faye said wiping my mouth and then leaving to go to her bedroom. As she left Serenity yelled

"We will be arriving at the Capitol in two days!"

Faye closed the door to her room and then made her way to the bathroom, where she peeled off her clothes and got in the shower. She let the warm water wash away all the feelings she has been having all day. After she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself as she got out of the bathroom. Going to her closet, she threw on undergarments, a t-shirt and shorts then got into bed. She laid there, thinking about everything that was going to happen as her eyelids got heavier and eventually she fell asleep.

She dreamt being home again, her mother getting bigger because of the baby and her father reading the newspaper. There was Beck chasing Flora around the house playing a game of some sort. Then the scene changed to the beach with her friends Adara and Cleo who were swimming in the water on a nice sunny day… but that beach turned into the woods. Many trees surrounded her as Faye continued to walk deeper into the woods and started to hear footsteps behind her. As she turned around there were two people standing on either side of her. Clove and Cato looking at her as her eyes widen in shock. They smirked at her reaction as they draw closer to her. Everything started fade away as someone yelled her name.

"Faye! It's time to get up darling!" Serenity said through the door as Faye rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She threw covers over and made her way to the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. After that she made her to where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Darling, honestly have some dignity, you could have changed into more proper clothing." Serenity sighed shaking her head as Faye looked down at herself realizing she had not changed.

"But we aren't going to be at the Capitol until tomorrow and besides were on a train." She argued as sat down next to Ezio and started piling food on her plate.

"That is true but there are other people on the train who doesn't need to see you in sleeping wear. Might as well walk around naked." she countered as looked at herself in a small mirror while Finnick and Ezio choked on their food and Faye rolled her eyes.

"Nice manners S." Finnick said coughing into his fist.

"I'm not Effie." she snapped getting up and leaving the room.

Faye and Ezio exchanged a funny look and started laughing.

"Alright, guys its time to get serious." Finnick chuckled a bit.

"So as your mentor I have to advise you in anyway possible to prepare you for what is coming." he said

"Ok, so how do we survive during the games?" Faye asked

"Look for water. Water is your new best friend because you are going to need it to stay hydrated and when there is water there are fish. So you have your food and now for shelter. That depends on the environment but best thing to do is stay hidden as much as possible, which requires the skill of camouflage." he answered as she nodded.

That was how it was for the entire day, Finnick giving the tributes advice as they asked question about the games and he answered as much as possible. Like always it's two weeks, first couple of days are training and trying to gain sponsors and then the real game. As the day went, everyone went to bed for the very big day tomorrow. The last advice Finnick gives is to not resist when the stylist does their jobs…

***The Next Day: In the Capitol***

The smell of wax clogs up in Faye's noses as her stylists' rips strips of hair after hair off her skin. She bits her lips at the pain and clutches the edge of the table. It was hard not to resist but she had to but she wish the torture would be over soon. A few more painful moments later, the stylists hosed her down and scrubbed her whole body until her skin was perfectly clean and polished.

"Ok, we are done so you can put your robe on and Julian well be with you." one the stylist said who has this weird skin color between a blue and a green.

While the rest of stylists left, Faye slipped on her rope as the door open, a tall slim man walked in. He had a tailor made suit on and wore rectangular glass which he pulled off really well.

"Hello, I'm Julian and I will be your main stylist." he said shaking Faye's hand.

"Faye Lewis." she replied.

"It's very nice to meet you. So today is the welcome ceremony where you and your district partner will be riding in a chariot. This is how they will show you off to the Capitol. You will be wearing something that will represent your district, which is fishing." he said

"So fishermen I'm assuming then, which is what every tribute from District Four wears every year." she replied

"Exactly, but this year I want to try something new because I'm here to help you make a good impression plus I don't want to do something predictable." he replied

The costume was different because it was a toga but not the overly big ones. Faye's toga was blue like the ocean with little sliver gemstones cover over with a netting like cover (which is like material brides use as a veil) which made the gems come out looking like sparkles, that is wrapped around her tightly yet comfortably. It was low cut but not too low, really short sleeves just a bit below her shoulders and the length was just above her knees. There was a golden belt around her waist to keep the fabric together and a tiara for the finishing touch as the stylists laces her sandal, which ties up below her knees. Julian added the accessories of gold necklace, rings, and gold band that he placed around her upper arm.

"I'm satisfied. It's nice we gave you a natural make up, which suits you very well and didn't require much. Take a look." he said turning her to a mirror and her eyes widen. She couldn't believe she was the girl in the mirror and she really like the natural look because that was the only way she believed it was still her.

"Wow. Your amazing and I didn't know you could that with my hair." she said lightly touching her one sided braid.

"Fishtail braid. Now its time to get you to your chariot." Julian replied escorting her to the chariot where Ezio was waiting and was also wearing a toga, which suited him too.

"You look nice." he said to her

"You too." she replied. Then a familiar voice caught Faye off guard.

"Well, well may the games bring us back together."


	4. Chapter 4 edited

Chapter 4

"_Well, well may the games bring us back together." _

Faye turned around to the new comer as her eyes widen. Clove started walking up to her with a big grin on her face.

"Faye, do you know this girl." Julian asked and Ezio stepped in.

"Long story, I'll explain. Faye we'll wait for you in the chariot." Ezio said guiding Julian away as Faye nodded.

"Eight years it has been, you changed physical, Faye." Clove said standing right in front of her wearing a golden gladiator costume.

"So have you. It's been awhile." Faye said. They both stared at one another as smiles grew on their faces. Then finally, both embraced each other in a hug and started laughing.

"I missed you." they both said at the same time and laughed again.

"How are you?" Clove asked pulling away

"I had better days. You?" Faye said

"Excited. This is my dream to be here." Clove replied sighing as Faye smiled.

"Well, my dream was to stay away from here." Faye said shrugging.

"I know but it changes things now. Honestly, who would have thought the three of us would be here like… together." Clove said excitedly.

"How is he?" Faye asked nervously.

"Same but…" Clove began

"But?" Faye pressed.

"Lets just say his mood changed really quick right after watching the recap of the reaping in District Four." Clove said slowly.

"And?" Faye continued to press.

"He has been bitter for awhile but –"

"Clove! Its time to go on the chariot!" said a male voice, 'speak of the devil' Faye thought. Cato walked up to them also wearing the same costume as Clove.

He looked at Faye for the first time in eight years and he didn't know what to say. To be honest he had so much to say to her but the way she looked at him made it hard for him. You could feel the tension around them as Faye looked at the ground becoming fascinated with her shoes. She realized how different he looked as she glanced up at him. He much taller, muscular, and built which obviously showed how much he trained. In his eyes, Faye was beautiful who didn't need all the glamorous clothing and make up to make her look beautiful because she was already is without it. They changed so much since the last time they saw each other, it's amazing how eight years can change someone.

"Cato, I was jus –" Clove began

"We need to go." he said firmly tear his eyes away from Faye as he grabbed Clove's arm and pulled her away toward their chariot.

Faye sighed and shake her head, 'he didn't want to see or talk to her' she thought. It's her fault and she deserves it, she didn't blame him either, so she just turned away and got on her chariot next to Ezio. He looked at her with worried eyes as he patted her on the back.

"Alright, so this is the game plan smile and wave, also have fun and act like friends it helps." Julian said before leaving the tributes.

The parade began as the District One tributes road out first as the crowd cheered for them. Faye was getting a bit nervous but it was the good kind, then finally District Four was next. The chariot road out by horses and Faye linked arms with Ezio as he smiled down at her. The crowd went crazy for them as they waved to the crowd, blowing kisses in all direction, catching flowers, and just being friends by laughing and smiling together. Half way thought the parade the crowd went crazy and Faye knew it wasn't them anymore but District Twelve. Their costume weren't coal miners but a black suit and the best part… they were on fire like legit. Ezio pointed to the big screen showing the District Twelve tributes and Faye was amazed with the craftsmanship.

"That's amazing." she said as Ezio nodded in agreement.

"Well, they are definitely getting a lot of sponsors." he replied as she shrugged and continued to wave and smile.

Once the parade reached the ending and the last chariot came right in the front of the President's mansion. President Snow came up to the balcony…

"Welcome tributes to the Capitol." he began

"Happy Hunger Games! We honor you for your sacrifice." he continued, which made Faye's skin crawl and most of the tributes tensed up a bit.

"Bullshit." both Faye and Ezio said at the same time as their eye flickered to each other and started chuckling softly. Some eyes linker towards them but they didn't care because at this point whatever came out of the president's mouth didn't phase them. 'Sacrifice? Really? Way to make us feel better before we start decapitating each other.' Faye thought.

"May The Odds Ever Be In Your Favor!" the president finally finished and then the chariots rode into the Training Center where all tributes will be staying until the actually games starts. Once the chariot came to a stop, Ezio got off first then turned to give Faye a hand as Finnick, Serenity, and their main stylists walked up to them.

"You were both amazing playing the friends card. Brilliant!" Finnick said brightly.

"Yeah, they had the crowd going until District Twelve came in on fire." Julian angrily.

"I mean really fire please… I could have done that." he continued to rambled on.

"Ok, Julian lets head up. We will meet you guys up there for dinner. Oh and I'm Belle, Ezio's main stylist." the other main stylist said to Faye who introduced herself, as Belle and Julian started making their way to the elevator.

"Well, aside from that. You two look beautiful together." Serenity said smiling as both tribute glance at each other and blushed a bit.

"Alright stop embarrassing them S and lets head up to our floor." Finnick said gesturing to the elevator.

As they walked, Faye glanced at District Two and saw both tributes looking her way. Clove smiled and wave to her as Faye did the same but Cato just glared at the back of Ezio who turned around to grab Faye's hand to hurry her along this made Cato growl.

"You know, you could have said something to her." Clove said as the elevator door closed with party of District Four in it.

"Like what? Hey, do remember me? The boy you forgot to say goodbye who is supposedly your best friend." Cato snapped as he turned to Clove.

"I understand your upset but come on she's here now at least make an effort to talk to her." she replied.

"She shouldn't be here." Cato hissed

"I know but she is so deal with it." she said sternly.

"This changes everything now, you know that right?" he said slowly looking around at the other tributes.

"Yes, so what's the plan?" she asked.

"Career alliance."

"Then?"

"Kill."

"And Faye?"

"Let me handle that."

The elevator arrived at the fourth floor as the District Four party came out.

"This floor isn't like the penthouse that District Twelve gets but it's close to it." Serenity said.

The fourth floor was huge even if it wasn't the penthouse. The living/dinning area was huge with glass tables and soft comfortable chairs and couches. With the big screen TV right in front of the biggest couch that could fit ten people. The colors blue and green reminded Faye of the ocean back home and that made her miss everyone.

"Now why don't you two go freshen up before dinner." Serenity said as both tributes nodded and went to their rooms, which the Avox led to them to.

Faye entered her room and realized how big it was. Compared to her bedroom at home there isn't really anything to compare. The bathroom was even bigger, like you could fit twenty people in there. Faye took off her costume and jumped into the shower. There were many buttons like cold, hot, or warm water and also shampoo and conditioner with different scent like orange blossom, green apple, roses, and cherry blossom, which was all of Faye's favorite scents. She took a nice shower, washing all the make-up and products used on her off. Then afterwards she threw on a white v-neck shirt and leggings and tied her hair up into a messy bun then made her way to the dinner table.

Everyone was there, eating happily and chatting with each other. Faye slipped into a chair next to Julian that was across from Ezio. She started spooning food onto her plate and started digging in.

"So the next two days will be training so learn many new skills as possible on the first day and second day practice what you can do. The third day will be training in the morning but around noon you will be judge on what you learned by the Gamemakers. They will score you on a scale of 0-12. Scores help when trying to get sponsors so the Gamemakers will be watching you guys train as well. Then that night they will reveal your scores and the next day is prep for the interview. After that is the game." Finnick announced to his tributes as they nodded.

"Well, I'm off to plan your outfits for the interview and make sure District Twelve doesn't out shine you guys again." Julian said tossing his napkin and left the table as Belle shook her head and excused herself too.

The plan was set for tomorrow, Faye thought to herself… what will be waiting for her. Memories of training flowed through her head as she lay in bed late at night after dinner thinking. Could she pick up where she left off eight years ago?

As morning came, Faye rolled out of bed to get ready as she started her routine. After getting out of the shower, she found training clothes laying on her made bed. Black short sleeve shirt with the red number four on the sleeves with matching black yoga pants. She slipped on the clothes and pair sneakers she found in the closet then throw her hair into a ponytail.

Faye found Ezio eating breakfast when she walked to the table.

"There is package for you." he said as she sat across from him.

The package was from her parents so Faye tore to package open to find a pair of gloves she used to train with and a note.

Dear Faye,

We thought you might want to use these because you always wore them while training and never for anything else. We are always with you.

All of Our Love,

~Mom and Dad

Faye smiled as she place the gloves into the back of her pocket and started eating. Awhile later, Finnick came and started talking about the plan for today.

"Training starts at 9:00 so lets not be late. Learn new skills like how to make a fire, camouflage, different plants, and other stuff that can be useful. If you have time practice with any weapons necessary." he babbled on as Faye and Ezio nodded their heads.

When the time was almost near, Faye and Ezio walked to the elevator that would take them down to the training room.

"You ready for this?" he asked pushing the button for the elevator.

"Do I have a choice?" she replied crossing her arms over her chest as he chuckled.

"Guess not." he mumbled as the elevator doors opened then both entered.

"So are we sticking together or splitting up?" he asked

"Split up because we need to focus on ourselves and abilities without the other following. Besides we both can't win." she answered as he nodded slowly. They finally reached the room where all the tributes were.

All twenty-four tributes formed a circle around the instructor, as Faye felt a pair of eyes on her. She glanced around as her eyes laid upon Cato who was stared at her, which made her stomach flipped.

"Welcome tributes." the instructor began which made Faye turned away from Cato.

"The next two days you will train and learn many skills that you can use to your advantage during the games. Most of you will be picking up weapons." she continued as both Cato and Clove smirked.

"I urged you to learn the art of survival because most of you will die from probably natural causes, infections, or just bad judgment. Even being cut from a blade can do damage in the arena. Take advantage of the next two days and don't try to kill each other because that will be an automatic execution. Good luck to you all." the instructor finished then walks away.

Everyone broke off to stations as Faye started to walk in a different direction from Cato and Clove who were heading to weapons, of course.

"Which station are you heading to?" Ezio asked as Faye turned to give him a look.

"Just to make sure I won't end up going to the same one." he said quickly while holding up his hands cautiously.

"Plants." she mumbled and started walking towards that station.

The different plants were confusing for Faye because most of them looked the same especially the nightlock berries compared to regular berries. The girl from District Five who has red hair like Ezio but has face similar to a fox really knew her plants from the back of her hand. Next, she went to the station for making fire and that was a lot easier especially since each year, Faye and her friends always made a campfire at the beach. After that she went to the camouflage station, which was not her forte when dealing with mud.

"Are you making a mud pie or just a pile of poop?" asked the boy from District Twelve who was painting his arm into a tree bark.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at this." Faye answered.

"Here let me help. Don't pile it on just spread it to cover the surface." he said spreading the mud out more over the object Faye used to camouflage. By the time he was done the object looked like it disappeared into the mud completely.

"Wow, your good at this." she said wiping her hands on a towel.

"Well, I do a lot of painting pastry at my parent's bakery shop so it pays off." he replied as Faye chuckled lightly.

"Peeta." he said holding out his hand.

"Faye." she replied shaking his hand.

"Well, it's nice meeting you so I guess I will let you go back to painting your arm into a tree. Thanks for the help." Faye said moving on to the next station, which was shelter building.

Shelter served to be useful especially because of the low possibly of getting a tent, so using the surrounding area and knowing how to make a stable shelter really matters. Before Faye could go to the next station there was a bell signaling for lunch. All the tributes went to the cafeteria to grab food and sit down. Faye grabbed a club sandwich, pineapple slices, and bottle of water then found a table. A few moments later, Ezio joined her.

"So what did you learn today?" he asked

"How to make a fire, build a shelter out of branches and leaves, learn some different plants, and played in mud. You?" she asked tossing a pineapple slice in her mouth.

"Same but I didn't go to plants yet, instead I practice knot tying and made some snare traps." he replied stealing a pineapple slice which made Faye slap his arm.

"Ow." he chuckles as she rolling her eyes, ignoring looks from different tributes.

"You could have asked." she said eating her club sandwich and he just chuckled.

"Anyway, I never got to asked but Adara…" Faye began slowly as Ezio sighed.

"I wish you didn't." he replied dryly

"I'm sorry, its just she is a very good friend and I…"

"Its fine, there isn't much to say that it was just a fling."

"Really? Didn't seem like it?"

"Well, when getting reaped into the Hunger Games… there isn't much hope for us."

"Its because of me isn't it."

"I wouldn't say that but lets just say I'm definitely not going to home."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, just win is all I ask."

"That is a lot to ask."

He chuckled and she smiled. So far Ezio has been a very good friend, it was sad that Faye didn't get the chance to know him better. Honestly, she wished she had more chances to get to know a lot of people and do things she hasn't done yet.

"Do you think its fate that chooses for us or freewill?" Faye asked staring at her tray.

"I think fate brought us here but we have a choice to fight or die." Ezio answered as Faye's eyes flicked towards him.

"What have you chosen?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"I think we both know that answer." he replied as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and back to training.

Faye and Ezio decided to save the rest of the other stations for tomorrow and went to practice with weapons. It was a good idea to use the buddy system when most of the other tributes are working on skills like the Careers who were scaring most of the tributes with their skills.

"Tell me how this is fair." Ezio said bitterly as Faye bit her low lip nervously.

"Its not but when you see what happens next you might not like it." she replied sighing as she picked up a dagger.

"Why?" he asked slowly eyeing her as she pushed the button for the targets to move.

"Just watch." she answered as she threw the dagger at target that hit right in the head. Throw after throw until there weren't any daggers or knives to throw, each one hit the target in the head or squared in the chest.

"Archery next then?" Faye asked grabbing her gloves from her back pocket.

"Ss-ure." Ezio stutters following behind as she picked up a bow and arrow then aimed it at the target that hit right in the center of the head. Just like before each arrow hit the target right in the center.

"I see what you mean, but I know that you would make my death quick. Your far more advance then you led on… far advance." Ezio said looking down at Faye as she dropped her bow.

"I'm skilled enough to defend myself even without a weapon." she replied taking her gloves off and slipping it back in her back pocket.

"I'm sure of that, which makes me think you can win this." he replied sternly.

"You obviously haven't seen the Careers." she whispered

"I have and I know they probably want you as an alliance." he answered

"How do you – " she began

"They were watching you especially your friends from Two. They been watching since the moment you picked up that dagger." he said cutting her off.

Faye glance to where they were all standing together, near where spears were. They were looking at her until the tributes from District One turned away while Cato and Clove just continue to look. They weren't surprised nor shouldn't they be because all three of them trained together.

"Anyway, I need to practice with a weapon that I can learn easily with… I think swords will do." Ezio said making Faye break her glaze from the Careers to look at him. She nodded as Ezio started to walk away and she was about to follow until a hand landed on her shoulder.

Faye was surprised to see Cato behind her, she kind of wish it was Clove because she wasn't ready for this moment.

"Can I help you?" she asked as he removed his hand.

"Yes, can we talk in private?" Cato asked and Faye was taken back to how deep his voice was. Like always he was very impatient so before Faye could answer, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a more quiet area where no tributes can hear them.

"See your still the same." she snapped pulling away.

"Nice to see you again. How long has it been? Eight years." he hissed as Faye clenched her fist.

"Look, I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, trust me I regret that and not writing." she said calmly.

"Well, sorry doesn't change the fact tha –" he began and then cleared his throat as Faye raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to fight because I have a lot to say but right now I have something to ask." he said calmly as Faye eyed him but gestured him to continue.

"Clove and I wanted to ask you to be part of the Career alliance." he said.

"What does your other allies think of me joining?" she asked slowly as she crossed her arms.

"Marvel and Glimmer will be fine with it, seeing that they saw that you are very skilled." he replied.

"I don't know." she whispered staring at the ground as Cato stepped closer to her.

Faye saw his boots and felt the heat coming off from him as she looked up, her cheeks turning red very slowly at how close he was. His fingertips were lightly on her elbow as he pulled her closer to him. Their faces were closer then ever and their lips were just inches apart as Cato started to lean in towards Faye who was frozen still. When his lips lingered near hers, the bell rang. Faye coming to her sense pushed Cato away and quickly walked out the door.

Cato didn't realize what he was doing, just smirked and started running his fingers through his short blonde hair. He just laughed as Clove approached him…

"I assuming you handle it then?" she asked raising an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Not quite."


	5. Chapter 5 edited

Chapter 5

"_Not quite."_

"What do you mean?" Clove asked narrowing her eyes.

"I asked her to join the alliance. She said she didn't know." Cato replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Then why were you laughing two seconds ago."

"Don't worry about it. Let just go ok?" Cato said sternly as he started walking away towards the elevator as Clove sighed and followed slowly behind.

On the fourth floor, Faye was banging her head against her bedroom door.

"You know… your not going to be able to open the door that way." Ezio said sarcastically leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut up." Faye snapped sliding down the door to the floor as Ezio followed her led.

"Oh not so friendly I see." he replied cheekily as she glared at him.

"Want to tell me why you're banging your head against the door?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were right." She mumbled pinching bridge of her nose.

"About?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"The alliance." she sighed.

"Oh." he mumbled softly suddenly becoming fascinated with his shoes.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly like he didn't know the answer already.

"I said that I didn't know." she replied staring at her hands.

"I feel like there is more to this but I'm not going to push. What are you going to do?" he asked looking at her as she sighed.

"Your too smart for my liking." she chuckled softly as Ezio smirked.

"Well, it comes with the good looks." he said being cocky as Faye rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, what are you going to do?" he said sternly as she frowned.

"I honestly don't know, I want to say no but…." she began.

"They aren't going to be happy with that." he finished and she nodded.

"Why don't you want to join the alliance?" he questioned

"Because in the end if we are the last tributes… I don't think I'm able to kill them. Like you said before 'You're not going to kill them.' and you're right again." she said using air quotes as he chuckled.

"If you join, I think they will keep you safe seeing that they are your close friends." he reasoned.

"If I do then I fear for the amount of blood that will be on my hands. I might have been born in District Two and trained with the most skilled killers but I don't think I have the power to just turn off my humanity and just walk away feeling nothing." she argued

"This is the Hunger Games, no matter what there will be blood on your hands and you don't have to turn off your humanity." he said

"I know but the games change you. Knowing the Careers they will be hunting down every last tribute until they are the last. I don't want to see the dark side of my friends."

"Wait, it gets darker?" he chuckled as she smiled and playfully pushed him with her shoulder.

"You should take this advantage or at least talk to Finnick." he said softly as she nodded her head. Speaking of the devil…

"There are my two tributes, don't want to know what you two have been doing. Now is time for the private training so who wants to go first?" he asked as both tributes pointed at each other.

"Faye! Thanks for volunteering!" he said clapping his hands as Ezio starting laughing on the floor.

"But but…" she began.

"Meet me down at the training center in five minutes." Finnick said walking away as she groaned.

"Have fun." Ezio sang as she got up and glared at him.

"Do you need help opening your door?" he asked as she used her foot to push him over and then walked into her room.

Faye went to change out of her yoga pants to gym shorts, which will make it easier to move around. As she was leaving to go to the training center, she threw a pillow at Ezio before he could react she was already behind the elevator doors. She was chuckling to herself until the elevator doors opened as someone walked in… the boy from District One. He smirked at Faye as she brushed her bangs to the side not noticing that he just entered the elevator.

"Your from District Four… it's interesting how skilled you are." he said slowly.

"Lets just say, I learned what I needed to know to survive in the games." she said calmly not looking at him.

"Survive? Don't you mean win?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Is there a difference?" she asked sarcastically moving away as he inched closer.

"Aren't you so funny? It will be really fun having you on the alliance." he whispered forced her into a corner as he simply placed a hand on one side of her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she said place her hand on his bicep.

"Why not?" he said tilting his head to the side.

She didn't answer but just started twisting his arm in a very uncomfortable angle until it was behind his back. Then kneed him in the stomach making him fall to the ground.

"Now, you have your answer." she hissed kneeling to his level where he was holding his stomach as the elevator doors open to the training center.

Faye walked over him, making her way out of the elevator as he mumbled…

"Ahh… this is going to be interesting." but Faye didn't hear him.

Walking into the train center, Finnick was setting up mats as Faye pulled on her gloves.

"Can we start?" she asked quickly not realizing how frustrated she sounded.

"Ah s-sure do you want to warm up or stretch first?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." she said

"Alright then. Come at me with all you got." he said putting his fist up while Faye did the same.

Making the first move by punching, Finnick deflected as Faye expect. She then used her one of her legs to smoothly swipe his legs from underneath him which work then placed a foot on his chest to keep him down.

"Dead." Faye declared as she removed her foot from his chest.

"Impressive." Finnick answered getting up.

"Your not the first one to notice." she mumbled softy while taking a seat on the matt.

"Careers?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, they want me to be part of their alliance." she answered softly.

"I'm not surprised since half of them are your friends." Finnick said as Faye shrugged.

"The thing is I don't know if I want to be part of this alliance. Ezio thinks it's a good advantage plus he thinks Cato and Clove can protect me until the very end." she explained bring her knees to her chest.

"Why don't you want to join?" he asked curiously. She hesitated at first for some odd reason.

"I don't think I will be able to kill them." she answered slowly.

"You know the Career Alliance usually consist of tributes from District One, Two, and Four." he replied truthful.

"Have they asked Ezio?" he asked slowly as Faye shook her head 'no'.

"You sure the reason why you don't want to join is because of him?" he asked raising an eyebrow. It did come to mind but Faye never actually took the time to think about it. Now maybe that might be the reason she why she is cautious to join.

"I thought about that. Its just… he has been an amazing friend and I don't want to see him get killed. Also he is one of my friends boyfriend." Faye replied sighing as she rubbed her temples.

"That really must hurt but at this point do whatever it takes to go home. This is about you, I know it sounds selfish but if you want to go home… you have to want it badly enough to kill for it." Finnick said intently and Faye understood as she sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright, lets get back to training." Finnick said getting up then turned to give Faye a hand.

"Why? I beat you." she said taking his hand as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I let you win." he said and it was Faye's turned to roll her eyes.

Faye and Finnick trained for the next hour or so where he helped her polish up any of her skills. Honestly she was a little rusty on some parts because Finnick was able to beat her down. Once she was covered in sweat that was when Ezio came down for his private training.

"See you worked hard." Ezio said smirking before he knew it Faye stomped on his foot hard making him groan in pain. She smirked and walked out of the room.

"You walked into that one buddy." Finnick said chuckling as Ezio sighed.

"Has she talked to about the alliance?" Ezio asked suddenly getting serious.

"Yes. I think you and I both know what her choice is." Finnick said eyeing Ezio while Ezio, himself held a straight face hiding his true emotions.

Dinner that night was the same as the night before but the happiest and laughter can only last for so long. Afterwards, Faye went to her bed and instantly fell asleep after getting out of the shower then finally jumping into bed. Having a very stressful day really give Faye a dreamless night, which was a good thing because the next morning someone had to shake her to wake her up.

"Faye, its time to get up." Serenity said softly as Faye moaned for five more minutes.

"No, no, no you need to get ready for another day of training." Serenity argued and Faye sighed as she began to sit up but then…

"FINNICK, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DON'T THROW A BUCKET OF COLD WATER AT SOMEONE WHEN THEY ARE SLEEPING!" Ezio yelled and then came laughter probably from Finnick.

Faye's eyes were wide as she looked at Serenity who was shaking her head yet smiling at the same time. At this point Faye didn't want to go back to sleep if that was how she might be woken up to. She jumped out of bed and ran straight into the bathroom beginning her morning routine. After, she put on her training clothes, shoved her gloves into the back of her pockets and went to eat breakfast.

Once, Faye sat down she noticed Ezio's hair was still wet and tried not to laugh.

"Oh you don't start too." Ezio snapped as Faye just shoved food in her mouth to contain her laughter.

"If you just get up the moment I warned you then you wouldn't be wet." Finnick reasoned as Ezio just glared at him.

"That was not necessary!" Ezio snapped again as Finnick shrugged.

"Lets just go to training and maybe you will dry off when you practice making a fire." Faye said as she got up from the table and Ezio sighed following behind.

The tributes entered the elevator as the silence washed over them. None of them knew what to say but as the day of the games gets closer, the harder it was for them to look each other in the eyes. Even though yesterday seem perfectly fine but it didn't change the fact of why they were here.

"So you're going to take the advantage." Ezio said not actually asking but clarifying as Faye looked straight at the door.

"Yes." she said simply not meeting his gaze.

"It looks like this is it then." he said softly as Faye nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is." she mumbled biting her lips nervously.

"Look, Faye -" he started but interrupted as the elevator doors opened.

"We're here." Faye announced leaving the elevator quickly as Ezio sighed.

In the training room…

"Guys I'm tell you we need her on the alliance." Marvel said seriously. After telling the other Careers what happened in the elevator with Faye they laughed not because they didn't believe it but that Faye beat up Marvel giving him a bruise on his stomach. Well, Clove and Cato laughed but Glimmer said that it was rude.

"Marvel, basically walked into it by trying to charm Faye… the boy deserved what was coming." Clove argued as Glimmer glared at her.

"I don't care it wasn't necessary." Glimmer snapped crossing her arms in frustration. She won't say it out loud but Glimmer wasn't fawn of Faye joining the alliance.

"That doesn't matter Glim, but what matter is that we get her on our team." Marvel said ending the argument.

"You want her on the alliance so you can get in her pants." Glimmer spat as Cato clenched his hands into a fist.

"That's not true!" Marvel cried as Glimmer shook her head in disbelief.

"That's not going to happen because if he tries again she will probably beat him to a pulp. Trust me, Faye is really skilled its best to have her on our side then against." Clove said looking at Cato to back her up.

"Clove is right, having Faye with us will give us the upper hand advantage in the games." Cato said sternly as Glimmer sigh in frustration.

"It seems like you're the only person who doesn't want her on the alliance." Clove said directing her statement to Glimmer who glared at her.

"Well, I'm concerned about her district partner because of the relationship they have. What if she can't kill him or what if she tries to get him on the alliance? I can tell he is far from useful or skilled." Glimmer reasoned and she was right.

Clove and Cato looked at each other as the door to the training room opened. Then came in Faye and then moments later Ezio, they didn't seem too happy.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Marvel said noticing some tension between the tributes from District Four.

Making to the training center on time, Faye and Ezio exchanged a looked before going their separate ways. Going the station she didn't go yesterday, Faye made her way to the rope tying and snares. Spending most of her time tying knots and making snare she decided that she did her best and moved on. Leaving the station, Faye felt eyes on her so she scanned the room and landed in the Careers who were staring at her. Clove gestured for Faye to come over and Faye walked over to them slowly.

"Have you made your decision?" Clove asked softly as Faye nodded.

"Yes, I will join your alliance." Faye answered as Clove smiled and hugged Faye. Cato smiled at the sight in front of him as Faye locked eyes with him for a moment.

"Why didn't you hugged me when I joined?!" Marvel exclaimed as Clove pulled away to glare at him.

"Long story." Cato said as Glimmer eyed the three of them.

"Come on, Marvel lets go train." Glimmer said pushing him forward as he started grumbling.

"I am Marvel and that Glimmer by the way." Marvel shouted over his shoulder and Faye nodded.

"I'm assuming, you guys haven't told them." Faye said slowly.

"Better they don't know beside Glimmer isn't excited about this so if she knows she might kill you." Clove said looking at Cato who hasn't said a word yet.

"Fine by me. But what does this mean for my district partner?" Faye asked as Clove and Cato exchanged a look. Clove understood and looked at Faye…

"Cato will explain the rest but come train with us." Clove said starting to leave as Faye gave her a confusing look. She turned to Cato who held an emotionless expression then she started chewing lightly on her lips out of nervousness.

"You're not going to like what you hear." Cato said in a low voice almost of a whisper.

"I never do." Faye said shaking her head as she began to walk away.

"Faye, you don't understand." Cato said pulling her back and into a private area of the room.

"Then make me understand. What am I getting myself into?" she asked sternly shaking his hand off.

"Glimmer isn't happy with you joining and your district partner serves as another reason why you shouldn't be on the alliance if you can't kill him. I'm not saying your going to but if that is the case then odds are not in your favor." Cato said calmly as Faye pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Odds were never in my favor you should know that by now. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about that but if I have to do it then so be it." Faye said starting to have a better view on things.

"Good. Right now focus on what you need to do to get ready. Before we go into the games we need to talk." he said staring at her as she nodded.

Faye started to walk away as Cato surprisingly pulled her once more into an embrace. His shoulder touching her nose while her arms were pressed firmly between their chests. She didn't struggle just stood there frozen as ice again as she inhale his scent that she missed greatly.

"I missed you." he whispered into her ear softly as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his collarbone lightly.

"I missed you too." she replied softly burying her head into his chest as he pressed his cheek against the side of her head.

Cato never wanted to let her go as he held her tightly against him and Faye wished she could stay in his arms forever. She missed the feeling of his warmth as he missed being around her. It seemed like ages before they pulled apart but they eventually did.

Tributes continued their training for the rest of the day, using every second they had to learning anything they might need to help them. Also, knowing that tomorrow they will have the morning to train before noon to show the Gamemakers what they are capable of doing. After that they prepare for the interviews and then the actually games.

"So tomorrow we train together once more before noon and we will meet again around the interview time to discuss game plan." Clove announced as everyone else nodded who were on the alliance.

Like yesterday, Faye had her private training with Finnick and discuss everything what happen with the Careers. He only advised her to be careful of what she is doing and she took everything he said into consideration. As the nighttime came around and Faye was in her room, she felt the pressure of the games on her shoulders. Lying in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come, wishing that all this were just a nightmare. Something snapped her back to reality… someone was knocking on her door.


End file.
